Amok Time (the slash edition)
by datawolf39
Summary: The ep Amok Time as a slash story. heavey K/S slash.


**A/n this had got beta'd a long time ago since it was on K/S archive. Then I edited again and it's been gathering figurative dust on my flash for so long that I forgot about it. I don't remember who did the beta but I don't want to leave this to gather more dust so I thought that I would upload it. **

"Who is she?" McCoy asked taking in the young Vulcan female who was clothed in a sparkling dress that was being shown on the veiwscreen.

"She is T'Pring," Spock intoned through clenched teeth. His next words were spoken so softly that they were barely audible, "My wife."

Two sets of startled human eyes looked at Spock. _No… this can't be, _Jim thought, dejectedly while struggling to stay outwardly composed. He had been concealing his less than professional feelings for his First Officer for far longer than he cared to admit. It was funny really; Jim had always known that it would come to a point where he would tell Spock eventually. But he had depended on having time… so much more time than _this. _

He always thought that he would come clean at the perfect moment; in that ideal place that would afford him the perfect opportunity to tell Spock that he was in love with him. Then, assuming that he had read correctly between the arched eyebrows, he would get the happily ever after that he had always secretly- if sometimes unconsciously at times- wanted. Finding out that Spock was essentially a prince only added to the Disney fantasy, and even though, in that scenario, that would make him a princess he would proudly wear that fluffy white dress and the tiara too if it meant that he got Spock.

So when he had found out, alright he had plied it out of the stubborn Vulcan but sometimes that was the only way to get the relevant data, he had assumed that he would have some chance to utter his confession. But before he even had the chance to corner Spock and talk to him they were orbiting the planet and he saw _her_, Spock's bride, and he just knew that his chance, if he ever had one, was gone. Who in their right mind would ever turn down Spock? Spock was perfect in every way and there was absolutely no chance that she could say no to him.

When Spock, McCoy, and Jim had beamed down to Vulcan, they were just in time to see a party of a dozen or so Vulcans arrive. Some of them were carrying a regal-looking older Vulcan that Jim recognized easily. She was T'Pau the matriarch of all Vulcan. Spock walked up to her and giving the Vulcan salute with his right hand.

They were exchanging some words, perhaps it was important, but Jim didn't hear a word over the torrent of thoughts rushing about in his head. He was trying desperately to come up with a plan that would allow him to claim the man that he loved more than his own life. He looked over at T'Pring and noticed that she was scowling. Clearly she was unhappy about something or maybe Jim was projecting. After all she was a Vulcan and she could be nervous after all it was her wedding day. Suddenly she looked over at him and he could see the relief in her stare and just like that he was very worried.

Shaking his head, Jim pulled his thoughts back to devising a plan that would make this day end with T'Pring and Spock not being wed. It seemed too late though because the icy Vulcan woman was approaching Spock. She came to a stop as she stood facing him on the ceremonial dais. There was a gong- like thing that Spock hit with a mallet that sent a loud sound across the grounds. After the sound died away Spock went to hit it again but T'Pring halted the movement with one of her hands.

"She refused him?" He heard McCoy ask, the incredulity apparent in his tone.

"It is her right," T'Pau said to him. "She has chosen to challenge and he will be required to fight for her. It is the way that is has been since ancient times and so it shall be." The matriarch then turned her stare to T'Pring, "Choose your champion," she ordered.

One slender, well-manicured finger pointed directly at Jim, "Him," T'Pring's voice rang out.

Spock was by his side almost instantly. He was so tense with need that he was clutching his hands together so hard that it hurt to look at. He tried to get his Captain out of the situation, appealing to T'Pau to make an exception, but the Vulcan tradition prevailed and Jim found himself standing before the old Vulcan woman with his hands splayed in question.

"What must I do?" He asked. There was no way that he could back out of whatever it was but he would prefer to know just what he was getting into.

"The two of you will fight to the death," T'Pau answered calmly.

"If I lose, Spock will claim her," Jim started he wanted to be sure that he had his facts correct. "But if I win _I _will have the opportunity to claim her correct? Kirk was famous, or depending on whom you asked infamous, for his ability to find another answer than the ones that were presented and this case was no exception. T'Pau inclined her head in a brief nod. "Okay," Jim said as he pulled his hands together, "So she can challenge him to fight for her to prove his worthiness … does that mean that someone else can challenge for his possession?"

"Explain yourself, Kirk," T'Pau said looking scarier than before or perhaps it was his imagination projecting again but either way it was a scary moment.

Jim shrugged trying to look as calm as he could. "Well Madame, it seems to me that if Spock's intended wanted him to prove that he was worthy with a test of strength she would have chosen someone who had a chance of defeating him." He silently gestured at the other Vulcan males in attendance as examples.

Now he turned to Spock, who had long lost the ability to stand strait let alone speak, "Do you want T'Pring to be your wife?"

Spock shook his head and croaked out a word that was only distinguishable as being a negative.

Turning back to T'Pau he said, "Neither of them want this marriage, but they are both being honorable as much as can be expected in this case. So I ask again is it possible for the challenged- which in this case has no desire for the bride- to have someone fight for his possession."

"Your logic is infallible in this case Kirk. She said as she scanned the audience as though daring someone to speak against her. "Who would it be that would be willing to attempt a bond with Spock?"

Looking over at Spock, who was at this moment crouched close to their beam down point, Jim shakily put a hand in the air. If T'Pau was surprised at all there was no evidence of it in her features. Slowly she nodded and even though her expression betrayed nothing whatsoever Jim couldn't help but feel that she was smiling... if only on the inside. T'Pau nodded and one of the guards brought over the mallet and handed it to Jim.

The bellmen began to ring the bells once more as Jim ascended to the dais and struck it for the first time. Spock now walked shakily to the platform and stood across from him. Jim took a breath and raised his arm once more knowing that this was Spock's chance to refuse. He swung his arm back and then forward and the resulting bang echoed heavily throughout the mating grounds. Spock had not challenged... Spock was... _his_.

Suddenly, T'Pau materialized between them and after initiating a brief contact with their minds she announced that they were bonded. Then she ordered them to retire to the room provided so that they could consummate their bond. McCoy came up to them blushing fiercely and said that he would go back to the ship and let Starfleet know that they would be… unavailable for some time.

Alone now, in a one room building that was quite logically located just beyond the mating grounds, Spock and Jim took in the room's furnishing- which consisted solely of a very large bed in the center of the room. There was a door over to the right that was most likely a bathroom and there was a replicator located a meter or so from the doorway. But none of that was important his main concern was Spock. The Vulcan looked terrible and he was hunched over in pain that drifted off of him in nearly tangible waves. The hormones of Pon'Farr were wreaking havoc on his anatomy. Kirk immediately began to undress, his fingers trembling with a combination of long-held desire and nerves.

He laughed silently, here he was, James T. Kirk intergalactic Casanova shaking like a leaf with wedding night jitters. He had done this plenty of times in the past so there was really no reason to be nervous except… this was Spock and not some random conquest he would never see again. They were married by Vulcan standards now, and Jim loved Spock so much that it might kill him if he were to screw this up. Speaking of his new husband… wife… what did the Vulcan's call it…? Bondmate? It didn't matter- Spock hadn't moved since they had arrived and this had Jim really worried. Fully naked Jim approached his beloved friend to see how he was fairing both emotionally and physically. Was he appalled by what Jim had done? Would he be able to respond to a male lover? Jim worried as he stood in front of the Vulcan. "Spock," Jim called softly.

Spock's husky voice dripped with lust, causing Jim to gasp, "I do not wish to use you in this manner Captain."

Did Spock really think that Jim's actions were solely motivated by their mutual survival? Certainly the threat of death had played a role, but Jim had been planning a way to claim Spock since before they beamed down. He _wanted_ to be here for Spock… in his _Time_… to join with the one that he loved in all the ways inherent to the context of that emotion. Sure he hadn't exactly planned it this way- with a shotgun wedding, but the bottom line was that they were together and that was what he had wanted.

Jim realized now that he would have to prove that he wanted Spock in every way and- that with or without Pon'Farr this was something that he desired for reasons other than that Spock needed it. Otherwise he knew that his Vulcan would never forgive himself for taking something that Jim was offering to him freely. With that thought Jim threw caution and the worries that he had to the wind and he tugged at the two shirts that covered the Vulcan's pale chest yanking them off and ruffling the black hair on Spock's head. For a moment he paused to appreciate the look it was quite alluring. Spock was too far gone to stop him now.

Slowly he reached up to kiss Spock. He gently pressed his lips to the taller males almost like he was worshiping him. That more than anything broke the hold of whatever was keeping Spock from responding. Suddenly Jim was no longer in control of the kiss. Spock had captured his face with two burning hands and fiercely invaded his mouth, not that he minded of course because it was an utter turn on, and he melted into it kissing him just as hungrily until neither of them could resist their biological need for oxygen.

Jim panted and pressed as close to the Vulcan as he possibly could, content to be there absorbing the warmth from the flushed skin of the Vulcan. It was in that moment that Spock really let loose and he forced Jim backward until the blond toppled into the bed. With startling efficiency Spock shed his remaining garments and stood naked before his soon-to-be-lover. Jim's eyes took in the long and defined body that had hidden for so long under science blues and Starfleet regulation uniform bottoms. But he couldn't look for long before his eyes became entranced by the jade pillar that was Spock's straining organ. He shuddered in anticipation, as he wondered what it would feel like when that was inside of him.

Spock, meanwhile, took a moment to study his blond, hazel-eyed mate. In the hazy tunnel vision of Pon'Farr he looked magnificent… so welcoming. Without his logic in place to give him excuses for why he could not have this, the man was irresistible and he did not try to resist. Before he was even aware of what he was doing he was on top of Jim, marking him with love bites so that everyone would know who this golden-haired human belonged to. Nobody else would ever touch what was his if they so much as tried they would have him to deal with. With that thought, his mouth was everywhere, nipping, licking, and teasing until he heard the moans of pleasure come from his mate. He smiled in a predatory way, before leaning back and flipping his human over. He wanted him now.

Jim gasped as he felt the sweltering head of Spock's length breech his virgin-tight unprepared hole, as he thanked whatever deities that might be listening that Vulcans produced a natural lubricant or it would have hurt a lot more.

As self-assured as Jim had been before was how nervous he had become. While he had some experience with this particular type of sex he had always been the one on the giving end because he had never trusted anyone enough to bottom for them.

Spock felt the instant that Jim clenched in nervous fear. As much as he wanted to slide home he couldn't do that with a mate that was not ready. Even though he was in the clutches of Pon'Farr Spock made himself stop. During Pon'Farr Vulcans were even more sensitive to emotions especially those coming from their mates. Even though Spock was only half Vulcan it was true for him as well.

Spock withdrew and turned his mate to face him. Then he placed his hands on the meld points of his bonded's face. Jim saw and felt everything that Spock was feeling. There was intense lust but also love and adoration, respect and a desire not to hurt him. Maintaining the link Spock situated him so that he could enter him once more. There was no reason for Jim to fear now though, because this was Spock and just like that the fear was gone. There was pain at first, but then there was pleasure both his and Spock's. Jim's erection, which had weakened due to the fear, sprang up with vigor. He knew that he wouldn't last long at this rate and when the Vulcan nudged his prostate it was as though fireworks had went off behind his eyes.

Spock growled with pleasure as he to lose himself as well filling Jim with his semen. To Jim's surprise the Vulcan was still hard afterwards and began to move again. Over and over he drove into Jim's cum-slicked channel all the while maintaining the meld. Finally he came once more and after he finished he reluctantly withdrew. With a set of lethargic moves the Vulcan pulled himself onto the bed, finally breaking the meld, and laid next to his mate pulling him close as possible before sleep took him.

After about ten minutes, eight and a half which passed unnoticed blissed out bliss and the other two and a half spent just blissed out, Jim stretched as best as he could underneath his Vulcan hide blanket. He hurt but he had expected it to be worse so it barely registered because of all the pleasure he felt. For a moment he wondered if that was all, but quickly decided that it was unlikely considering how hesitant Spock had been when they had entered the room. Thinking to wash away at least some of the mess they had made, Jim tried to leave the bed only to have the Vulcan's hand grab him and yank him back down uttering a deep growl all the while. Jim was at somewhat of an impasse. He didn't want to upset Spock, especially in the situation that they were in now, but at the same time they needed to wash away some of the stickiness and furthermore Jim needed to use the facilities quite badly.

Deciding to chance it, lest his bladder burst, Jim gently roused the sleepy Vulcan, coaxing him into a sitting position. Bleary eyes blinked lazily as hot hands maintained their hold on him. Seeing that the Vulcan clearly would not let go Jim figured that the Vulcan would just have to come along for the ride because he really couldn't wait any longer.

After taking care of the restroom activities, which had been interesting to say the least, Jim led them back to the bed. To his surprise the soiled sheets were gone and in there steed was fresh linens and a thick comforter. For a brief moment Jim wondered if the planet Vulcan had elves, but he cast the though aside- that would be illogical, h thought with a soft chuckle. Once in bed Spock pulled him close again and with a content hum the Vulcan was asleep again, Jim smiled at the sleeping Vulcan and moments later joined him in sleep.

At too-early-in-the-whatever o'clock, Jim woke to find that his dick was encased in a warm cavern and gasped aloud despite himself. Much to his disappointment, Spock stopped right as he was about to orgasm and he groaned with displeasure. Spock didn't even acknowledge him or make a move to resume his previous action, but when he attempted to bring himself to completion with his hand it was swatted away. Spock growled at him, "Your pleasure belongs to me T'hy'la."

Four days passed in this manner and then Spock slowly began to shift from driven and lustful to gentle and loving. Needy grabbing and dominance was exchanged for sweet caresses and submission. The fifth night was the first that Spock had allowed Jim to take control and as he slipped into the Vulcan for the first time he gasped for breath. The knowledge that this was forever was suddenly thrust upon him and it was wonderful to know that no matter what was to come Spock would be his constant.

With a strangled cry he let go and Spock followed shortly after. The Vulcan was holding him and kissing him all the while. After Jim found the will to move back up the bed, he began to stroke the ruffled hair of his friend. He was momentarily startled and more than faintly amused when he heard a sound that was oddly similar to a purr. With a jocular shrug, Jim continued to pet and Spock continued to purr.

The day after that, they merely lay together content just to be within the other's presence. "That was fun," Jim said. Spock's amusement washed over the bond. That would take a little getting used to. The mind meld that first day had been jarring enough but the hum that was a continuous presence at the back of his mind was something completely different because he could hear thoughts and feel feelings that were not his own. This wasn't a bad thing by any means it had even come in handy once or twice last night, he thought to himself with a devilish grin.

Spock touched the sides of Jim's face with gentle hands and contentment that they both were feeling began to cycle through them both in an endless circuit. Jim kissed him and felt the emotions of joy, want, pleasure, and more love wash over him.

Feeling his own emotions echoing back to him from Spock, his tightly controlled impassable Vulcan, brought home to Jim just how right it was to be here… together…bound. The realization made Jim smile- he had always felt drawn to Spock…had long desired to be together with him… but this was more than he could have ever imagined.

Of course, he feared that once Spock returned to himself he might show signs of regret and withdraw back into the comfortable space of his own mind. He needn't have worried about that. Spock instantly reassured him the moment that it had come to his attention.

All that Spock wanted was to be here cuddling, and loving his warm human and when they… eventually went back to the ship he would continue to do so whenever the opportunity arose.


End file.
